The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to cleaning tools having at least two different cleaning implements in a single device.
Certain types of cleaning tools, such as squeegees and microfiber or chamois cloths, are typically used when drying an automobile after washing. A squeegee is useful for pushing larger quantities of water off a car's surfaces, while a microfiber cloth or chamois is useful to absorb any residual water, absorb water that sits within seams between body panels, and provide a polish to the car's surfaces. Because the cloths will absorb the water and any dirt particles that might remain on a car's surface will become entrapped within the cloth's fabric, frequent washing of the cloths is required.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a combination drying tool that includes both a squeegee and a cloth in a single tool.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a combination drying tool that provides a removable cloth cleaning tool.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a combination drying tool that permits a squeegee blade to be replaced.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.